After The Show
by purplestarz2006
Summary: Satine did not die after the final scene of Spectacular Spectacular. Instead, she simply faints, and Harold sends them away from the Duke. But how long can they avoid him? How long can she avoid her illness?
1. Away From Here

After The Show  
  
Summary: Satine did not die after the final scene of Spectacular Spectacular. Instead, she simply faints, and Harold sends them away from the Duke. But how long can they avoid him? How long can she avoid her illness?  
  
Chapter One: Away From Here Christian sat in the hallway outside Satine's dressing room. Just ten minutes earlier, she had once again fainted in his arms. He knew something was wrong, but no one seemed to be willing to tell him. Harold came out of the room and sat next to Christian. He handed Christian a handful of money. "Take her to America", he said. Christian was dumbfounded. This was the same man who had tried to stop Satine from leaving just the day before. Harold continued, "She needs to get away from here. Here's a ticket for the boat ride to America. Satine has family in the state of New York. I've notified them and they will meet you at the harbor in four days. That's why I stopped her before-I wanted to make sure you went to the right place." "Harold, is Satine." Christian couldn't finish the sentence. It was too horrible a thought. "Dying" Harold finished it for him. "If she stays here, then yes. That's why you must take her to her family in New York. They don't live in the city; they have a house in a suburban area, with cleaner air. The doctors there can do much more than the ones here." Christian nodded and looked at the ticket. "Noon tomorrow. I guess I better go pack," he said. "I'll meet you in front of your garret at 11 with Satine." Harold said.  
  
The next day, at 10:56 am, Christian stood impatiently outside his building. Toulouse, Satie, the doctor, and the Argentinean all stood with him. They couldn't believe that so shortly after arriving, their brilliant writer was leaving. However, they knew it was best for Satine.  
Harold arrived with Satine. She looked confused, and her face had tear stains. She looked at Christian as if to say "What is going on?". Harold looked at his little sparrow. Of all the girls he'd taken in, he'd grown closest to Satine. He took her hands, and simply said "Good luck, Gosling. Remember to let us know how you're doing.". With that, he turned and headed back to the Moulin Rouge.  
On the trip to the harbor, Satine looked at Christian and asked "So what is going on? I woke up this morning and Harold shoved bags in my face and told me I was leaving." "We are leaving, Satine. We're going to America, where they have better medical care for you. Harold said you have family in a New York suburb. They are meeting us there." Satine sat quietly as if absorbing all the information. She stared out the window as the village that had once been her home passed by. She wasn't sure why she wasn't happier. This was her dream. To fly away from the Moulin Rouge. Now that she was actually doing it, why was it so hard? Just then they arrived at the harbor. Satine was overwhelmed by all the people and ships, so she was grateful as Christian took her hand and led her to the correct ship. As they walked up the ramp onto the ship, Satine thought "This is it. I'm finally flying away." 


	2. Past and Future

After The Show  
  
A.N. I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in Chapter one. It's my first story, give me a break. Anyway, none of the following characters belong to me: Christian Satine Harold Marie The four bohemians The Duke And now, on with the story.  
Chapter Two: Past and Future  
It was the couple's last few hours aboard the ship. Christian sat at his typewriter, looking at Satine. She hadn't said much since arriving on the boat. She didn't seem to be mad at him, but she was defiantly lost in her own thoughts. He went over to her and gently rubbed her shoulders. "So, what family do you have in America? I thought you were pure French." He asked her softly, trying to break the silence. "Oh, you don't want to know about my family. It's nothing special." She replied. "How can your family not be special? They're related to you, after all" Christian joked. "Well, my family has had a house in America since I was about three. We used to go to New York in the summer for vacations. It was a lovely place, but it wasn't home to me. When I was twelve my parents died, and my aunt and uncle were stated to take me in. I hated my aunt and uncle with a passion, and couldn't picture living with them. And to make matters worse, they wanted to take me to the house in America, not just for a vacation but for the rest of my life. I couldn't have that, so I faked my own death for my aunt and uncle and stayed in Paris while they took my sister and cousin to New York. I lived on the streets for awhile until Harold saw me and took me into the Moulin Rouge. I was so grateful for food and shelter that I didn't care what I had to do to get it." Christian sat listening to Satine's story. He now understood her reaction when she had first heard his "all you need is love" speech. "No, being on the streets, that's terrible". Christian pulled himself back into the present. Satine had paused for a moment, and continued her story. "A few weeks before you came, I received a letter from my sister. She knew I was alive, and had kept my secret all these years. My aunt and uncle have both passed away. So I guess when we get to New York, we'll be meeting my sister Taylor and my cousin Peter. " As if on cue, the boat arrived at its destination. Christian and Satine walked into the busy harbor, with Satine leading the way one the hunt for her family. Suddenly, she heard a female voice calling her name. "Satine! Over here!" Satine spun around and saw her sister and cousin. She walked over to them, with Christian following. A young woman, obviously Taylor, introduced herself as well as Peter. Satine introduced Christian to her family, and offered her condolences on the passing of her aunt and uncle. "Don't be sorry. You were smart to try and escape." Taylor said. "Anyway, how are you? The letter from your boss said you were sick." Satine stopped and thought. It was the first time her illness had been mentioned since leaving Paris. "I'm fine. Really. I just needed to go where the air is cleaner. " The four walked out into the bright sun. Christian was amazed at just how bright it was. In Paris, it had seemed to be cloudy all the time, or at least the dust filled air made it seem that way. It was the same back in London. But here there was no dust. On the ride back to the house, Taylor revealed that she and Peter had since moved out into nearby apartments, so Satine and Christian would have the house to themselves. Satine couldn't believe it. Her own house. Best of all, it wasn't shaped like an elephant. It was a real home. Perfect for building her future with Christian. 


	3. Welcome Home

After The Show

Disclaimer: Only Taylor and Peter belong to me. All others are property of the writers of Moulin Rouge. 

Chapter Three: Welcome Home

The four arrived at a modest size house. There was a large front yard, with lots of flowers and trees. Christian could see how Satine would have loved playing here as a child. As they walked up the path to the front door, Christian could see Satine looked nervous. He took her hand as they entered. 

All of Satine's nervousness seemed to evaporate as they walked into the house. It wasn't a mansion by any means, but it was a definite improvement over Christian's garret. Off of the main entry way there was a dining room and a living room, and Christian stood directly in front of a large staircase. 

"Why don't we give Christian the grand tour?" Taylor suggested. Satine and Peter agreed, and Satine eagerly took Christian by the wrist and pulled him up the stairs. Christian could only laugh as he was pulled from room to room. He loved seeing Satine this happy. Her face seemed to light up as each minute went by. 

ÒAnd this used to be my bedroom." she said as she opened the door at the very end of the hallway. He wasn't sure why, but Christian had a hard time believing that the room he was led into used to belong to his "sparkling diamond". The walls were lavender, as were the curtains. There were dolls and stuffed animals everywhere, although they had grown a bit dusty. There was a twin bed in the center of the room. The bedspread had a star and moon design in shades of, what else, lavender. There was a white desk pushed up against the wall by the bed. Satine walked over to the desk and picked up a very old piece of paper. Christian followed her and looked over her shoulder and the paper in her hand. It was a drawing, obviously done by a young child. It showed the house and yard, and several colorful stick people playing outside. All of the people were labeled with a name. One was Taylor, one was Peter, and one was simply labeled "Me". 

"Weren't you the little artist?" Christian teased. 

Satine simply smiled, remembering the day she had drawn the picture. It had been late July, and she had been eleven. It had been the perfect day. Her mother had told her to do something to remember the day, because days like that came only a few times in a lifetime. 

She was jerked out of her memories by Peter, announcing that it was time for dinner. After they ate, Taylor and Peter went back to their respective homes. Satine was starting to clear the table, happy to do the little domestic jobs, when a feeling she knew all too well took over her. She began to cough violently before collapsing into Christian's arms. 

Christian carried Satine upstairs to the master bedroom. He put her on the left side of the bed and took the directory out of the desk. In the excitement of the new house, he had forgotten the reason for bringing Satine to America. She needed medical help. He hoped Zidler had been right about the doctors in America being better than the doctors in Paris. He found the doctors listings and began to read the ads. He noticed that one had already been circled, and decided to try that one. 

"Dr. Patrick Sherman." Christian spoke the name to himself. As he closed the book, he looked at Satine. "Please save my diamond".


	4. Come What May

After The Show

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me except Taylor, Peter, and the doctor. (How many ways are there to say this?)

A.N. I know that the story hasnÕt been that interesting so far, but keep reading. I promise that it will get better. 

Chapter Four: Come What May

The next day, Christian woke up earlier than he had ever woken up before. He wanted to be sure he was the first person that Dr. Patrick Sherman heard from that day. He opened the directory and was about to make the phone call when he heard SatineÕs voice from behind him. 

ÒWhat are you doing?Ó she asked. 

ÒCalling a doctor for you. We need to get you some medical help.Ó Christian replied as tried to find the page that the listing had been on. 

Satine sat up in bed. ÒChristian, IÕm fine. There is no need to wake the doctor up at this time in the morningÉÓ

ÒSatine, you need a doctor. YouÕre sick. IÕm not going to risk losing you. I love you too much to not call this Patrick Sherman guy.Ó

Satine was going to protest, but decided against it. After all, he was right. She could deny it all she wanted but she was sick. And this was a sickness that she couldnÕt deal with on her own. She just hoped it wasnÕtÉ;no, it couldnÕt be. That didnÕt run in families, did it? She was pulled back from her thoughts by ChristianÕs voice on the phone. 

ÒAlright, we will see you then. Thank you.Ó He hung up the phone. ÒHeÕll be here at quarter to ten.Ó Christian said. He started to go downstairs when Satine stopped him. ÒWhat was the name of that doctor again?Ó she asked. 

ÒPatrick ShermanÓ, he replied. ÒWhy? His named was circled in the directoryÉÓ

ÒHeÕs just an old family doctor that we used out here when I was little, thatÕs allÓ. Satine smiled at remembering the doctor who treated all of her summer childhood injuries. At least the doctor wouldnÕt be a complete stranger to her. 

  


At exactly quarter to ten, the doorbell rang. Christian opened the door and let Dr. Sherman into the house. As Christian led him upstairs to the bedroom, he described some of SatineÕs symptoms to the doctor. 

ÒI donÕt like the sound of that. But weÕll see what we have when I examine her. Ò Dr. Sherman said as he walked into the room to see Satine still in bed. He seemed to recognize her instantly. ÒWell, didnÕt we grow up nice?Ó he joked as he got ready to examine Satine. Christian watched as the doctor did several tests on Satine. He wished he knew what they all meant. 

ÒAlright, now IÕll just be taking a blood sample and IÕll be able to give you a diagnosis in about two daysÓ Dr. Sherman said as he prepared SatineÕs left arm for the blood test. Christian could see from SatineÕs expression that she didnÕt like needles. She looked pleadingly at Christian as the doctor got the needle ready. The doctor also sensed her anxiety. 

ÒWould you like Christian to hold you hand?Ó he asked. Satine simply nodded, and Christian crossed the room and took her right hand. Satine still looked scared, so the doctor thought up another idea. 

ÒSatine, do you remember what we used to do when you were little and you were afraid something would hurt?Ó

Satine nodded. ÒI used to close my eyes and think about something I liked until it was over.Ó 

The doctor continued. ÒWell, why donÕt we try that right now. LetÕs see if it works as well for grown up Satine as it did for little Satine.Ó

Satine nodded again. She closed her eyes and squeezed ChristianÕs hand for dear life as the doctor took the blood sample. 

After the doctor left, Satine and Christian went downstairs and ate lunch. As they were eating, Christian brought up the doctorÕs distraction method. 

ÒSo, what did grown up Satine think about when she was cutting off circulation in my hand?Ó he asked. Satine simply smiled and said ÒYouÓ.

  


Two days passed, and the doctor came with the diagnosis. He brought both Satine and Christian into the living room. 

ÒIÕm afraid I have both good news and bad news. Which would you like first?Ó

They agreed to hear the bad news first and get it over with. 

ÒWell, the bad news is that Satine has consumption. IÕm sure you know that this is a fairly serious disease that can be fatal.Ó

Christian could not believe what he was hearing. His diamond had a fatal disease. It couldnÕt be happening. He looked at Satine. She sat there in shock. 

ÒWell, what is the good news?Ó Christian managed to get out. 

ÒThe good news is that we now have medication that can treat mild to moderate cases of this disease, which is what Satine has.Ó He handed a bottle of medicine to Christian. ÒMake sure that she takes this three times a day with food. Once after each meal will do. If she takes this she should be fine. After two weeks IÕll come back and see how sheÕs doing.Ó

Christian thanked the doctor, and went over to Satine. She was now silently crying on the couch. 

ÒItÕs alright, youÕre going to be fine. The doctor gave you medicine.Ó. His attempts to comfort Satine were in vain. She kept crying. 

ÒSatine, whatÕs wrong? You heard the doctor, youÕre going to be fine.Ó

Satine looked at Christian. ÒI know. ItÕs just thatÉÓ She had a hard time finding the words. 

ÒJust that what?Ó Christian desperately wanted to know what was bothering her. 

ÒWhen I was eleven my mother was diagnosed with consumption. Everyone was devastated. No one knew what to do. My father left the family after she was diagnosed. He said that he didnÕt want to be in love with a sick woman. We never heard from him again.Ó

Christian wrapped his arm around Satine. ÒWhen I heard that word again, I just got scared that you would leave me tooÓ she choked out. Christian pulled Satine onto his lap and began to sing in her ear. 

Come what may

Come what may 

I will love you 

Until my dying day


	5. Recovery

AFTER THE SHOW 

Disclaimer: With the exception of the doctor, Taylor, and Peter, none of the characters are mine. 

Chapter Five: Recovering 

Satine woke up and looked around the bedroom that had become her prison. She wanted to burn it. After hearing her diagnosis, Christian had become fiercely protective of his ÒdiamondÓ, making sure that she never left the house and only rarely left the bedroom. 

Satine wasnÕt sure why every man she met felt compelled to give her a pet name. First it was Gosling, than Sparrow, than Strawberry, and now Diamond. Four pet names. She would add that to the list of numbers she had created over the past few weeks. For example, there were 250 flowers on the wall directly opposite the bed. She made a mental note to redecorate soon, as she knew Christian most likely didnÕt like the flowers. There were 30 rings holding up the curtains. There were 31 teeth in her mouth. And there were 0 things left to count in this room. She began to think up something else to do when Christian came in with breakfast, and the medicine. 

ÒMorning. How are you feeling?Ó he asked as he gave her her plate. 

ÒBored.Ó She replied, Òbut otherwise fine. Did you know there are 250 flowers on that wall?Ó

Christian laughed. ÒYou must be going a little stir crazy. Luckily the doctor comes today. Are you ready for your medicine now?Ó he asked. She slumped back against the pillow, dreading what was coming. The medicine the doctor had given her tasted completely awful. She knew she had no choice in taking it, but she figured if she had to endure the taste, she could at least complain about it as much as she wanted. So she had developed a little routine. She would cross her arms and shake her head like a spoiled child. Then she would move her head in every which way trying to avoid the spoon. Christian would beg her to open her mouth, and she would shake her head again. Christian would finally succeed by playing some type of game with her, like parents play with their infants. By now, Christian was well aware that this was an act, but he went along with it anyway. It made her being sick a little more fun. 

ÒCome on, Satine. Just open up for me, please?Ó Christian pretended to beg. 

Satine pouted and shook her head. ÒI know what will make you open up. LetÕs see, what game should we play today? We did airplane last night, we did the get-better bus yesterdayÉÓ he pretended to be deep in thought as to what game to play with her. 

Satine added in her part of the charade. ÒFroggy!Ó Christian smiled and said ÒAlright, weÕll play the froggy game.Ó He held the spoon above his hand and began the game. ÒHere comes the little froggy, Satine. HeÕs chasing a fly. Open up the log so the froggy can get the fly!Ó 

Satine obediently opened her mouth and allowed Christian to give her the medicine. They both laughed at how silly the little ritual was. Christian kissed her forehead. ÒEnjoy your breakfast, sweetie. The doctor should be here soon.Ó As he turned to leave, Satine called out to him. ÒChristian, can I please come downstairs?Ó

Christian looked at her. She was doing it again. Satine had a look that could make anyone who saw her allow her to do anything she wanted. He assumed she had perfected it as a child, and now he was getting the end result. He knew that Satine was going stir crazy, but he wasnÕt sure if she should be allowed downstairs. 

ÒHow about I stay up here with you while you eat?Ó he said. 

Satine smiled. At least now she had some company. It was a welcome change from being in the bedroom alone, counting things. After about a half an hour, Christian heard the doorbell ring. He went downstairs and let in the doctor. Christian told the doctor that Satine was doing much better. She hadnÕt passed out since starting the medicine, and she hadnÕt coughed up any blood. 

ÒThatÕs a good sign. LetÕs go upstairs and IÕll check her out.Ó Said the doctor. He followed Christian up the stairs and into the bedroom. 

ÒHello, Satine. How are you doing?Ó he asked cheerfully as he entered. 

ÒFine.Ó Satine wasnÕt in the mood for small talk. She just wanted to know if she was better yet. The doctor repeated the tests he had done two weeks ago. As he did the tests, he asked about Satine taking her medicine. 

ÒI just want to know how you got it down her throat!Ó he said to Christian. ÒWhen she was five I had to have both her parents, her cousin, and her uncle hold her down just to get it in her mouth!Ó

Satine smiled as she remembered that summer. She had been sick, and she wanted nothing more to go outside and play. ÒFunny how much stays the sameÓ she thought to herself. 

When the doctor was finished with the tests, he said ÒWell, from what I can see, everything looks good. She can start to get up and get back to her normal life again. IÕm just going to take one more blood sample just to be sure.Ó

Christian went over and took SatineÕs right hand again. The doctor prepared her arm, and prepared the needle. Satine closed her eyes and squeezed ChristianÕs hand as yet another blood sample was drawn from her arm. As the doctor left, Satine practically leapt out of the bed and went to take a shower. She was free. Well, not totally free. She knew that Christian wouldnÕt be satisfied until two days later, when the bloodwork came back. But at least she was free from the bedroom. 

Two days later, Satine and Christian sat at the dining room table, eating together for the first time since Satine had been sick. The bloodwork had been clear, and Satine was fully recovered. She had done it. The worst was over now. 

A.N. I know, I know. It seems way too easy. DonÕt worry, more conflict in upcoming chapters. 


	6. Not Again

After The Show 

Same Disclaimer as Chapters 1 to 5.

Chapter Six: Not Again

Satine was happily sifting through her mail. She went through bill after bill and eventually found a letter from Harold. She ran upstairs to tell Christian. 

ÒChristian, I got a letter from Harold!Ó she exclaimed as she ran into the bedroom. She opened the envelope and read it out loud. 

ÒDear Satine and Christian:

First of all, congratulations to Satine on beating consumption. WeÕre all so proud of you here. WeÕre putting together a new show, but itÕs hard without our Sparkling Diamond or our brilliant writer. 

However, we have some bad news for you. The Duke left Paris early yesterday. Marie and myself have reason to believe that he might know where you are. DonÕt go crazy with fear, but keep an eye out. He went mad after you left, and no one knows what he might do. IÕve put out a warrant for his arrest based on what he did to Satine that night in the tower. The police will notify me if he is found, and IÕll let you know right away. If you see him anywhere call the police as soon as you can! Ò

Satine stopped reading the letter. She dropped it on the ground and started to cry. ÒNot again, Christian. I wonÕt. I canÕt. He canÕtÓ she choked out as Christian slowly embraced her. He gently rubbed her back as he comforted her. ÒItÕs alright. No oneÕs going to hurt you. IÕm here. ItÕs ok. Ò

Christian and Satine decided not to let the Duke ruin their lives. They continued to go about their everyday activities, and had almost completely forgotten about the Duke. Almost. 

One day about three weeks after the letter came, Christian and Satine were walking in the park. Suddenly, Satine stopped in her tracks. There he was. The one person she never wanted to see again. The Duke. 

Christian didnÕt see him. All he saw was Satine run. He quickly followed her to the bench where she sat, crying. As he was trying to find out what was wrong, he looked up and saw him. He wasnÕt extremely close to them, but he was closer to them than Christian ever wanted his diamond to be. He took SatineÕs hand and said ÒCome on, weÕre going home and calling the police.Ó Satine followed, happy to get out of the park. Christian would call the police and everything would be fine. At least, thatÕs what she thought. 

Christian took Satine home and filed a report with the police. They thought it would be best if an officer was stationed at the house that night, just in case. It was a good idea. In the middle of the night, Christian woke up to screaming. It sounded like it was coming from the backyard, and it sounded like Satine. 

He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. He saw that there were already four police vehicles outside his house, and one officer was waiting for him. 

ÒWhatÕs going on? Where is Satine?Ó he asked the officer franticly. 

The officer looked at him and told him that Satine would be fine. The Duke had broken into their house earlier and taken her, but the overnight officer had seen him and called for backup. The scream that he had heard was Satine crying for him. With that, the officer led him to the backyard, where three more officers stood over a crying Satine. 

Christian knelt down next to her. He had no idea what to do. He simply sat there and held her for five minutes before carrying her upstairs. He said nothing. Satine was crying too hard to notice anyway. The police officers said that they would send a doctor in the morning, and Christian requested Dr. Sherman. By now, Satine was asleep. Christian didnÕt sleep all night. He was terrified that someone would try to take his diamond again. This was all supposed to be over. Why did these things keep happening? 

He sat down to write Harold about the dayÕs events. He would want to know about the DukeÕs arrest. 


	7. After the Storm

After The Show 

Chapter 7: After The Storm

Christian paced nervously around the entry hall. Satine had woken up for a short period of time a little while ago, and her behavior had scared him. He was hoping the doctor could explain it. 

At first, everything had seemed all right. She had opened her eyes and looked around. Then she saw him, and asked for him. This is when some of her behavior had worried him. When she said his name, she had said it with a slight lisp, replacing the ÒrÓ sound in his name with a ÒwÓ. There were only two instances when Christian had heard someone speak like that. The first was Toulouse. And the second was from small children. Her sentences were fragmented. And everything she saw either excited her or scared her. 

Ò SheÕs acting like a toddler.Ó He said as he explained all of this to the doctor on the way up to see Satine. 

ÒIÕm actually not that surprised. You see, sometimes after an event this traumatizing, a patient will try to withdraw. Some do it by not talking, others by going into a depression. SatineÕs way of withdrawing is to return to a time in her life where no one hurt her. Of course, IÕll need to see her before I can officially diagnose any of this.Ó

The doctor and Christian walked into the room to see Satine sitting on the floor in her pajamas. She didnÕt appear to be doing anything, just waiting for Christian to return. She clutched a corner of a pillow in her hand. She looked at the two men with innocence in her eyes. 

The doctor began his examination, although it did not go as smoothly as he had hoped. Satine let out a yell every time the doctor touched her. The only way the examination was completed was by Christian singing in SatineÕs ear, which seemed to calm her down. After the physical exam was over, Christian put Satine on the floor and looked at the doctor as if to say ÒSee what I meant?Ó

The doctor told Christian to sit in the armchair. ÒSatine, go and sit with Christian. I need to talk to you.Ó He said to Satine. Rather than walking, Satine crawled over to Christian. This worried Christian, but the doctor didnÕt seem to notice it. Once Satine was on ChristianÕs lap, the doctor pulled the desk chair over and sat across from them. He then looked at Satine, who was now sucking her thumb. 

ÒCan you tell me why youÕre acting like a little girl again?Ó The doctor decided to cut to the chase. Satine didnÕt take her thumb out of her mouth, but looked down as if she had done something wrong. 

ÒBecause you know that youÕre not a little girl anymore, right?Ó Satine nodded slowly. 

ÒBut I think I know why you want to act like youÕre little again. Can you tell me if IÕm right?Ó Satine nodded, and the doctor continued. 

ÒI think youÕre acting like youÕre little because you got hurt last night. Someone hurt grown up Satine, right?Ó

Satine started to cry and nodded. She listened as the doctor finished.

ÒSo you want to be little Satine again, because no one ever hurt little Satine. And you know what? IÕm not going to stop you.Ó

This had surprised Satine. She had been expecting the doctor to tell her to snap out of it and grow up. She looked at the doctor. 

ÒSatine, if it makes you feel better to be little Satine right now then you can be little Satine. And when youÕre ready you can go back to being grown up Satine. But no one is rushing you.Ó He handed her a lollipop from his bag and told her to wait there while he talked to Christian in the hallway. 

ÒSo, how long am I going to be taking care of little Satine?Ó Christian asked. 

ÒThatÕs difficult to say. It shouldnÕt be longer than a few weeks. But you really are going to have to treat her like a toddler. SheÕll set the pace, but you have to go along with it. Eventually, she will realize that she is still grown up Satine and no one is going to hurt her either way. IÕll come back in a week to see how things are.Ó

As the doctor left, Christian took a moment to let it all soak in. He was unsure of how to take care of Satine. The last thing he wanted to do was do something wrong and mess her up even more. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the bedroom. 


	8. Little Diamond

After The Show Chapter 8: Little Diamond 

Christian went back into the bedroom. Satine was sitting on the floor looking up at him. Christian was unsure of what to do. How do you talk to a twenty three year old woman who is pretending to be two? 

He knelt down next to her and thought back to when his sister was two. What had their mother always done that made them happy? Suddenly, he got an idea. 

ÒDo you want some ice cream, Satine?Ó he asked. She nodded her head happily. ÒOk, letÕs go get some.Ó He turned to walk out the door, expecting Satine to follow. Instead, he turned around to see her whimpering and reaching towards him. She wanted to be carried. He remembered the doctor telling him that Satine would set the pace. So he picked Satine up and carried her downstairs to the kitchen. 

Christian had no idea how far into her own world Satine had gone until he tried to give her ice cream. Only about half of what he put in the bowl made it into her mouth. The other half was spread across her face and hands as well as her legs and the table. ÒI think you should go take a shower and get yourself cleaned up,Ó Christian said as he tried to suppress a laugh. Satine looked at him with tears in her eyes. She stared at him until he realized what he had done wrong. ÒOh, IÕm sorry. ItÕs going to take awhile for me to get used to little Satine. Now, why donÕt we take you upstairs and get you cleaned up?Ó He carried her into the bathroom and ran a bath for her. While they were waiting for it to fill up, he heard Satine say his name. ÒYes, angel?Ó he asked. He was getting used to Òlittle SatineÓ. 

ÒYou still love me?Ó she asked. Christian pulled her onto his lap. ÒOf course I still love you. YouÕre still my diamond. YouÕre just my little diamond.Ó He kissed the top of her head as he put her in the bathtub. ÒNow letÕs get you cleaned up.Ó

At the end of her bath, Satine seemed to be getting tired. Christian glanced at his watch and saw it was only about noon. ÒI think itÕs about time my little diamond had a nap,Ó he said. Satine considered protesting, but she really was tired. A nap did sound good. She let Christian lift her out of the bathtub and get her dressed. Satine liked being the Òlittle diamondÓ. Christian put her in bed and was about to leave when he heard Satine whimpering. He walked back over and asked what was wrong. 

ÒNo darkÓ Satine said. She grabbed ChristianÕs arm and refused to let go of it. ÒOk, Satine. IÕll leave the light on. I have to go downstairs now,Ó Christian said as he tried to get his arm back. Satine whimpered again. ÒNo leave, Cwistian! No leave!Ó Christian sighed. He lifted Satine out of the bed and carried her over to the chair. He held her on his lap and gently rocked her as he sang to her. 

ItÕs a little bit funny

This feeling inside

IÕm not one of those who can easily hide

I donÕt have much money but if I did

IÕd buy a big house where we both could live 

And you can tell everybody 

This is you song

It may be quite simple but 

Now that itÕs done

I hope you donÕt mind

I hope you donÕt mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is

Now youÕre in the world

By the end of the song, Satine had fallen asleep on his lap. She was sucking her thumb again. Christian decided he needed some support. He was glad he hadnÕt mailed the letter to Harold yet. He sat down and added another paragraph inviting them to come and visit.

Christian signed the letter and looked at Satine sleeping. ÒGood night, little diamond.Ó He whispered as he left the room to mail the letter. 

About an hour and a half after leaving Satine, Christian heard her yell from upstairs. He ran into the room to find her on the floor, clutching the pillow she had been sleeping on. She was sobbing hysterically and Christian couldnÕt figure out what to do. He hated it when she cried like this. He gently touched her shoulder. 

ÒItÕs ok baby. IÕm here. What happened?Ó he asked. ÒDid you have a bad dream?Ó The doctor said that nightmares could be both common and severe. 

Satine nodded. ÒDo you want to tell me what happened?Ó he asked. When she shook her head no, he got another idea. He remembered the day they had moved in and he had been shown her old bedroom. She used to draw. Maybe she still would, now that she was being little Satine. He stood up and told her he had a surprise for her. Satine seemed content enough with getting a surprise that she let Christian leave the room. He went down to her old bedroom and opened up the desk drawers. Sure enough, he found some crayons. He brought both the crayons and an old stuffed zebra that had been propped up on the bed back with him. 

Once he was back in the bedroom, he sat in the desk chair and told Satine to sit on his lap. He put a piece of paper in front of her and gave her the crayons he found. ÒSatine, do you want to draw me a picture?Ó he asked. Satine nodded and began to draw. Christian held her on his lap as he watched her. ÒShe really does think sheÕs two years oldÓ he realized. The picture she was drawing might have made sense to her, but to anyone else, it was simply scribbling. After about five minutes she looked at Christian. ÒAll done!Ó she exclaimed proudly. Christian looked at the drawing. He suddenly knew what she had drawn. She had drawn a picture of the two of them in her elephant the night they met. Granted, she was depicted as a red scribble and him as a black one. The large heart window was a yellow circle. But he could see what everything was. ÒWow, thatÕs beautiful sweetie. Yes, I can see what this is. ThatÕs you, and thatÕs meÉAngel, this is wonderful. I think we should save this.Ó He said, putting the picture in the desk drawer. Satine beamed proudly. Christian remembered the stuffed toy he had brought for her. 

ÒI almost forgot your other surprise,Ó he said. He handed her the zebra. She clapped her hands excitedly at getting the toy, although she didnÕt seem to know where it came from. 

Three days later, Christian was checking the mail and saw he had gotten a reply from Harold. Yes, they would come and visit. Not only himself and Marie, but Toulouse and the rest as well. 


	9. Old Friends

After The Show 

Chapter Nine: Old Friends

A.N. Thanks for the good review, IÕll try to keep it up. Also, I know that Taylor and Peter have kind of disappeared from the face of the earth. They may come back, they may not. 

Christian heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find Harold, as well as Marie, Toulouse, the Argentinian, Satie, and the old doctor standing outside his door. Toulouse shoved his way through the group and hugged ChristianÕs legs. 

ÒOh, Cwistian! We havenÕt seen you in so wong!Ó he exclaimed as everyone put their bags down in the entry hall. ÒBut tell me, how is Satine? In your wetter you said that she was not quite hersewf.Ó 

ÒYes, Christian. Please explain what is wrong with my sparrow?Ó Harold spoke up. 

Christian was unsure of how to begin. ÒWell, you all know about what happened with the Duke, right?Ó he asked. When they all nodded, he continued. ÒWell, Satine has gone into withdrawal. SheÕs been seen by a doctor who said no harm could come of this, but at the moment, sheÕs behaving like a small child. The doctor said it had something to do with her wanting to return to a time in her life when no one hurt her, and that she would snap out of it on her own eventually. Until she does, we just have to go along with it.Ó

The others still looked confused. The stood silently for a few seconds until Harold finally spoke up. 

ÒCan we see her?Ó he asked.

ÒWell, when I left her upstairs she was sleeping, butÉÓ At that moment Christian heard Satine call for him from the bedroom. ÒWell, obviously sheÕs not anymore. Come onÓ. He led them up to the bedroom. 

When he opened the door, the visitors stood in the doorway. It was shocking for them to see Satine, their sparkling diamond, in hysterics on the floor. Christian walked towards her and she reached upwards for him. He picked her up and turned around so she could see the company. ÒSatine, look whoÕs here!Ó he said. Satine looked a little surprised to see her old friends, but almost immediately reached towards Harold. 

ÒI think she wants you to hold herÓ Christian said as he handed Satine to a reluctant Harold. Harold took Satine from Christian but was unsure of what to do next. He looked at Christian for support. 

Christian looked at the clock and saw it was about lunchtime. ÒSatine, are you hungry?Ó he asked. Satine nodded. ÒLetÕs go downstairs and have some lunch, ok?Ó He led them down the stairs to the kitchen, with Harold still holding Satine. As everyone was sitting down, Christian brought out lunch and began making up plates for everyone. As he handed everyone their food, he noticed that Satine wasnÕt in any of the chairs. Just as he was about to go look for her, he felt something grab his leg. He looked down to find Satine holding his leg and looking up at him like a lost puppy. He smiled at her. This was not the first time she had done this. Christian lifted her off of his leg and put her in the chair between ToulouseÕs and his own. 

ÒCould you watch her for a minute while I finish this?Ó he asked Toulouse, who agreed to watch Satine. As Christian finished serving lunch to everyone, Toulouse tried desperately to keep her attention. He had not been around very many young children in his life. No matter what he did, she kept turning towards Christian and whimpering. 

ÒAlright, does everyone have what they want?Ó Christian asked the group. Everyone nodded and began to eat. About midway through the meal, Toulouse looked at Christian and said ÒI think we have a pwobwemÓ, gesturing to Satine who seemed a bit confused as to how to use a fork. 

ÒOh, yes. I forgot that little Satine needs me to help her eat.Ó Christian half said, half laughed at the sight of Satine staring at her reflection in her fork. He took the fork out of her hand and began to feed her lunch. By now, most everyone else had finished, so they watched. By now, they had come to find her behavior endearing rather than strange. 

After lunch, the entire group went into the living room. Satine was placed on the floor, while Christian went over to talk to Toulouse. The two men caught up on each othersÕ lives, and for once, Christian was not watching Satine like a hawk. However, after about ten minutes, Christian felt a tug at his pant leg. He lifted Satine onto his lap, knowing she wanted nothing more than his attention. She had been very clingy to him since going into withdrawal. Christian then got an idea.

ÒDo you want you make another picture, Satine?Ó he asked. She nodded, and sat patiently while Christian retrieved the crayons and paper from the bedroom. ÒAlright, now you sit here and let me know when you are finished, ok?Ó Satine nodded and began to work on her picture. Meanwhile, Christian continued to talk to Toulouse. He looked up when he heard Marie laughing on the other side of the room. 

ÒToulouse, I think you have some competition:Ó she said as she carried Satine over to the couch. Satine handed her picture to Christian. Once again, it looked, at first, like scribbling. But as he continued to look at the drawing, it became clearer. While this drawing had no setting, Satine had drawn all of the people in the room. Of course, they were all portrayed as differently colored scribbles, but it was easy to tell who was who. ÒAnother Satine masterpiece. IÕll put this upstairs with your other drawingsÓ Christian said as he kissed her forehead. 

The next morning, Christian noticed that they were in desperate need of groceries. The doctor was coming the next day to see how Satine was doing, so he knew he wouldnÕt be able to go out then. He went upstairs to find Toulouse on the floor playing with Satine while the others looked on. 

ÒI have to go grocery shopping. Can you guys keep an eye on her while IÕm gone?Ó he asked. They agreed to watch Satine. Christian, who couldnÕt believe heÕd just gotten a babysitter for his girlfriend, knelt down on the floor next to Satine. 

ÒSatine, I have to go out for a little while. You stay here with everyone and IÕll be back soon, ok?Ó Christian knew it wouldnÕt be ok. Satine grabbed his arm and screamed. ÒNo! No leave! I go! I go!Ó

Christian slowly pulled her off of his arm. ÒSatine, you know you canÕt come with me. Little Satine has to stay home. I wonÕt be gone long, I promise.Ó His attempts to comfort her were in vain. She kept screaming, but Harold gestured to Christian to go ahead, that they would take care of her. Reluctantly, Christian left. Toulouse tried to regain SatineÕs interest in the game they were playing before, but it was to no avail. Marie walked over and picked her up. ÒI know, darling. ItÕs alright. HeÕll be back soon.Ó She said softly as she rocked Satine back and forth. By now her screams had become whimpers. Marie sat down in the chair with Satine on her lap. ÒI know, lovie. LetÕs do what we used to do when you were younger and got scared. Do you remember our story?Ó

Satine nodded. When she first came to the Moulin Rouge, she had been only twelve years old. While she was forced to behave as an adult onstage, she was still very much a child backstage. Some nights she had a hard time getting to sleep, so Marie had made up a sort of bedtime story to help her calm down on especially hard nights. Eleven years later, Marie still remembered the story. 

ÒOnce upon a time, there was a princess. She was incredibly beautiful, and everyone in the kingdom loved her. Do you know what her name was?Ó 

Satine nodded. ÒSatineÓ she said. 

ÒThatÕs right.Ó Marie continued ÒHer name was princess Satine. Now, princess Satine had all the toys and riches in the world. She had a diamond bed, and a gold table, and a silver armoire. She had more servants than she could count at her beck and call. And every night, many suitors would come, trying to buy her love. But princess Satine was not happy.Ó

Although somewhere deep in her mind she already knew the answer, Satine looked at Marie and asked ÒWhy?Ó

ÒWell, princess Satine didnÕt really want the diamonds or gold. She didnÕt want men trying to buy her love. She wanted to find someone who loved her for herself, not because she was rich. But man after man came, and no one fulfilled her wishes. Everyone wanted her for her money.Ó Marie was now embellishing the story a bit. 

ÒWhat happen to pwincess?Ó Satine asked. Marie found it hard not to laugh at her toddler accent as she continued the story. ÒWell, one day a poet came to the castle. LetÕs see, his name was, um, his name wasÉÓ

ÒCwistian!Ó Satine exclaimed, suddenly getting excited. Marie chuckled and continued the story. ÒYes, thatÕs right little one. His name was Christian. And he did truly love the princess. Once princess Satine saw him, she loved him too. She knew he was what would make her happy. So the two of them flew away together and lived happily ever after. The end.Ó

By the time Marie had finished telling the story, Christian returned with the groceries. He was very curious to know how Marie got Satine calmed down. Marie promised to teach him the story later. 


	10. Out Of Hiding

After The Show Chapter 10: Out of Hiding 

Christian opened the door and let in the doctor. Today was SatineÕs follow up exam. Although Christian didnÕt want to admit it to himself, he really wanted Satine to get back to normal. Yes, Satine made an adorable toddler, but he now realized how hard it was being a parent. That is essentially what he was. He wanted his smart, funny, gorgeous girlfriend back. He wanted grown up Satine. 

He cursed himself for being so selfish as he described her recent behavior to the doctor. ÒShe hasnÕt changed much. WeÕve had some old friends come in from Montmarte, and they have been helping quite a bit. However, sheÕs still really clingy to me and she isnÕt showing any signs that sheÕs ready to be her old self againÓ he said. He hoped the doctor had some miracle method of getting her back to normal. Instead, the doctor told him that if she showed no signs of being ready, then she most likely wasnÕt ready. With that he began the exam. 

This time they skipped the physical exam and went straight to the psychological one. Once again, Satine was sat on ChristianÕs lap as the doctor asked her questions. 

ÒSo, I see youÕre still little Satine. YouÕve been little Satine for awhile, you know.Ó

ÒYou said I could!Ó Satine defended herself. 

ÒYes, yes. I know. And I understand completely why you still want to be little Satine. You know what? I think your plan is working! These people have been with you all this time and no one has hurt you! Do you think thatÕs because youÕre little again?Ó he asked.

Satine thought for a moment. She looked around at all the people in the room. She shook her head. ÒUh-uh. They love me.Ó She said. 

ÒSo youÕre saying that they loved you even when you were big?Ó

Satine nodded. 

ÒWell, Satine, if these people loved grown up Satine as much as little Satine, do you really need to pretend to be little Satine anymore? DonÕt you think that they would love and protect grown up Satine just as much?Ó

Satine nodded again. 

ÒWell, then I think we need a new plan. HereÕs what weÕre going to do. Over the next few days, try and go back to being grown up Satine, just for a little while at a time. You can work your way up to being grown up all the time.Ó He looked at Christian. ÒShe may still have moments where she will want to be held and she may still have nightmares, but I wouldnÕt expect this stage to take more than a few days.Ó

As the doctor was leaving, Christian looked at Satine. ÒSo which Satine do you want to be right now? Big or little?Ó he asked. He wasnÕt sure if he should be giving her a choice, but he wasnÕt sure what else to do. 

Satine considered her options for a moment. She wanted things to get back to normal as much as Christian did. But there was still a part of her that wanted to be the Òlittle diamondÓ. She wasnÕt quite ready to give that up yet. At least not completely. 

Christian sensed what Satine was feeling. ÒHow about we try being grown up until after lunch, and you can be little again after your nap.Ó He watched her face for a reaction. She smiled and nodded before standing up for the first time in two weeks. Not unexpectedly, she was a bit wobbly at first, but she still managed to walk into the bathroom and start her own shower. Christian breathed a sigh of relief. Even if it was only for a few hours, Satine was back. 

The next few days went the same way. Satine would be Ògrown upÓ in the morning and ÒlittleÓ in the afternoon. After awhile, Christian began to extend the morning by making lunch a little later each day. Satine didnÕt seem to mind this. The only time she really needed to be little now was at night. Despite her best efforts, she still could only sleep if she was in ChristianÕs arms. Marie had taught him the bedtime story, and every night Satine went to sleep listening to the poet tell his princess the story of how they flew away together. 

Other than this, life had pretty much gotten back to normal. Gradually, Satine started getting back to her normal self for days at a time. The doctor was pleased with her progress, but warned Christian to expect a relapse now and then. 

One night, after Satine was asleep, Christian sat awake staring at her. This whole ordeal, which would have broken the relationships of other couples, had only made them stronger. Christian knew now more than ever that he wanted to be with Satine for the rest of his life. He wanted Satine to marry him.

A.N. Yea! Satine is back to normal! The next chapter might be a little shorter, just to warn you. IÕll get it up as soon as I can! Thanks again for the good reviews! Also, IÕve noticed that my stories have weird circle marks in them on the site. From what I can see, the circles with the slash over them replace quotation marks and the circles with ~ over them replace apostrophes. I donÕt know why that happens or how to stop it. 


	11. Proposition

After The Show Chapter Eleven: Proposition 

Two weeks had passed since Christian decided to propose to Satine. In this time, Satine had almost completely returned to normal. She still needed Christian to help her get to sleep, and she seemed to frighten more easily. But other than this, Satine was back to her old self. She just wished she could say the same for Christian. 

In the past two weeks, he had begun to act rather strange. He went out for long periods of time, and refused to let her come. He spent hours making plans for something with Harold, Marie, and Toulouse and she was not allowed anywhere within fifty feet of the room. Satie, the old doctor, and the Argentinean had since departed for Montmarte. Satine desperately wanted to know what was going on. She and Christian usually told each other everything. All he would tell her about this was that she would find out soon, and she would be very happy with what it was. Satine hoped that he would tell her tonight at dinner. She didnÕt have a lot of patience when it came to things like this. 

Christian sat at his typewriter, trying to think up something to say to Satine. He had made dinner reservations for them that night, and planned to propose at the restaurant. He glanced out the window and saw it was starting to snow. The change in weather seemed to help him, and he began to write his proposing words for Satine. 

Three hours later, Satine and Christian were on their way to the restaurant. It was snowing quite hard now and the roads were getting really bad. A man came out of a store and stopped them. 

ÒDidnÕt you guys hear? WeÕre in a snow emergency! You guys should get home as soon as you canÓ the man said. Satine asked to use the manÕs phone, to which he agreed. She and Christian went into the store and called their house, letting Harold know they were fine and would be home soon. Or so they thought. 

When Satine and Christian left the building, the shopkeeper had already gone home. They looked around for their ride, but it was gone. And Christian had a feeling that it wasnÕt coming back. ÒThatÕs the last time we go with that taxi company!Ó he grumbled as he and Satine trudged their way through the snow. Of course, the snow was so heavy that neither of them knew where they were going. But they kept trekking on until Satine stopped in her tracks. Literally. Satine looked down and saw footprints with the same logo that she knew to be on the bottom of her shoe. She stopped walking and called for Christian. ÒI canÕt do this anymore! We have to find somewhere to spend the night!Ó She was almost crying as she said this. Christian agreed, and the two began to search for a place to stay. 

Of course, with the town being on snow emergency, most businesses were locked. And Christian was set against bothering people in their homes. Eventually, the two found what looked like a barn. Satine breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it. She was exhausted and was now riding on ChristianÕs back. The two went into the barn, and once they were certain it was abandoned, began to warm up. As Christian took off his wet coat, he felt the ring box in the pocket. In all of the excitement of the night, he had almost forgotten what he had planned to do. ÒWell, I guess in a barn will have to do.Ó, he said to himself. He took the box out of his pocket and called for Satine. When she was next to him, he told her to sit down. She was hesitant to sit down on the hey, but did as he asked her. 

ÒSatine, I love you more than anything or anyone else in this world. The past few months have taught me that true love really can withstand anything. Satine, what IÕm trying to say isÉWill you marry me?Ó

With this, he took out the ring. Satine was in shock. ÒYes!Ó she shouted. ÒOf course I will.Ó

And so Satine and Christian spent their first night together as an engaged couple sleeping in bales of hay, in a barn, in the middle of the worst storm the town had seen in twenty years. 

A.N. Hi everyone! I just had to put in something about snow as weÕre getting ready for a huge winter storm here! I donÕt know if they really had snow emergencies in 1900, but we can pretend that they did. There will probably be at least two more chapters to this. IÕll update as soon as I can!


	12. I Do

After The Show

Chapter Twelve: I Do

The next five months seemed to fly by. Christian and Satine never knew planning a wedding could be this much work. First of all, they had to choose a date. Should it be in the winter? Should it be in the summer? What about fall? And what time should the wedding be? In the morning? In the afternoon? At night? Eventually, they decided on June 12 at two pm. Then they had to choose a location. Inside or outside? A church or a more familiar enviroment? What about seating? They decided to have the wedding in their own backyard. Since the house had once been a summer home, it was located by a beautiful forest with flowers and a river. It was the perfect scenery, and Satine loved the idea of having the wedding in the same place she enjoyed some of the best days of her childhood. 

With the location, date, and time set, they moved on to the issues of food and music. What meat should they serve? Is anyone a vegetarian or allergic to some type of food? Music was a whole other issue. Obviously, it was to be a major part of their ceremony. But whom should they get to play? And what? While they worked out their food problem (chicken, steak, or pork with a buffet type appetizer setting) the music was still pending when they sent out the invitations. Surprisingly, ChristianÕs father agreed to come to America for the wedding, along with his mother and sister. This initially surprised Christian, but even he had to admit that he couldnÕt wait for his father to see the Òcan-can dancerÓ he had found in the Òvillage of sinÓ. 

And now it was four days before the wedding. Harold, Toulouse, and Marie were all helping Satine and Christian make last minute preparations. But there was one preparation that had not been considered until that moment. In the middle of all the commotion, Christian looked at Satine and franticly asked, ÒDid you write your vows yet?Ó 

A look of terror came over Satine. Her vows! With all of the preparation for the food and the location and her dress, she had forgotten that Christian and her decided to write their own vows. She gave the paper she was holding to Marie and told her to finish what she had been doing. She grabbed ChristianÕs arm and practically dragged him up the stairs. 

Once they were both in the bedroom, she grabbed the notebook off the desk and flung herself on the bed. ÒWeÕll write them at the same time!Ó she exclaimed. Some part of her knew that Christian had forgotten to do his as well. ÒIt will be easier for me with you in the room.Ó 

Christian sat down at his typewriter. Satine was right; it was easier with both of them in the room. All he had to do was simply look at Satine and the words came to him. He seemed to be having the same effect on Satine. Every once in awhile they would look up and glance at each other, then quickly get back to what they were doing. 

The next four days went by like a whirlwind. At one thirty on June 12, Satine stood in the bedroom with Taylor. ÒI canÕt believe it-my little sister getting married!Ó Taylor said. ÒAnd you were the one who always said that love was a game.Ó Satine smiled as she looked in the mirror. She did a quick count in her head. Christian had come to Paris in July of 1899. Spectacular Spectacular had gone on for its one performance in mid September. Satine and Christian had arrived in America on September 25. Her consumption had been diagnosed on October 1, and cured by Halloween with the help of the medication. The ÒincidentÓ with the duke had happened on November 14. She was Òlittle SatineÓ for more than a month after. On January 5, 1900 Christian had proposed. And now, five months and one week later, they were getting married. Only 11 months after they had met. ÒItÕs been a pretty eventful yearÓ she thought to herself. ÒAnd itÕs only going to get betterÓ. Satine had a secret that even Christian didnÕt know. Although everyone was dying to find out, she insisted that he wait until after the wedding. 

Satine continued to do her hair and makeup. She opted not to go for an over the top look. After all, she wasnÕt the sparkling diamond anymore. Why should she cover her face with that mask? Christian loved her without any makeup at all. 

By the time her hair and makeup was done, it was one fifty. Ten minutes until the wedding. She told Taylor to go downstairs and make sure that Christian was outside so he wouldnÕt see the dress. Sure enough, he was outside waiting by the makeshift alter they had built in the backyard. Toulouse, his best man, and his ushers, the Argentinean and Peter, were standing with him. Taylor led Satine downstairs where Harold and Marie were waiting. Harold was going to walk Satine down the aisle. 

ÒGosling, you look wonderful!Ó he said as she came towards him. 

Just then the wedding march started to play. They had reached a decision that the band from the Moulin Rouge would provide the music for their wedding. After all, they had provided the music for almost every other part of their relationship. Harold took SatineÕs arm as Taylor and ChristianÕs sister Elizabeth walked out, followed by Marie. 

Christian looked at the back door of the house and saw Satine being led out by Harold. She looked more beautiful in that dress than she had in any of her costumes at the Moulin Rouge. 

The minister went through his ceremony, and soon it was time to read the wedding vows. Satine went first. 

ÒChristian, for a long time, I didnÕt believe in love. I thought love was a silly game that could only be used for survival. I believed that love was for the highest bidder. Then a penniless poet accidentally ended up in my bedroom. And with just a few words he was able to change my entire opinion about love, and about life. Christian, since IÕve been with you, IÕve realized that there is more to me than being a Òsparkling diamondÓ. And that love is anything but a game. Ò Satine lowered her paper, but continued speaking. ÒChristian, I donÕt know if you realize this, but we have only known each other for 11 months. And in this time, less than a year, you have seen me through disease, through intense trauma, and also immense happiness. I canÕt thank you enough for that, and hope our lives together continue the wonderful story of the hindi courtesan and her penniless sitar player.Ó

Christian then began to read his vows. 

ÒSatine, I came to Paris 11 months ago in with one intention in my mind. I wanted to write about truth, beauty, freedom. But most of all I wanted to write about love. I thought I understood what love was. However, I was far from correct. I wouldnÕt understand until an unconscious man fell through my ceiling, and with him brought you into my life. Satine, I have believed in love all my life, but it wasnÕt until I saw you that I understood love. It wasnÕt until I saw you that I felt love. So as we stand here today, I hope you realize how much you mean to me. I hope you see how wonderful life really is, now youÕre in the world.

Satine stood, crying. The minister looked at Christian to verify he was finished. ÒI now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the brideÓ he said. Christian pulled Satine in and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever had. 

That night, Christian carried Satine up to their bedroom. ÒNow, about that secretÉÓ he said. Satine motioned for him to come in closer. When his ear was less than an inch from her mouth, she whispered the two greatest words Christian had ever heard. 

ÒIÕm pregnantÓ

A.N. Ok, did anyone not see that coming? The dates I gave for everything were completely random, I didnÕt plan them until I started writing this chapter. Anyway, IÕll get chapter 13 up as soon as I can. 


	13. It's Time

After The Show

Chapter 13: ItÕs Time

A.N. Sorry this chapter took me longer to get up than others-the horror known as exams is now over so I no longer have to spend sleepless nights cramming! LetÕs see, when we last left the story, Satine had just told Christian she was pregnantÉ

Christian sat up, astonished. ÒP-p-pregnant? Are you sure?Ó he stuttered. Satine nodded ÒHow long?Ó Christian asked. ÒAbout a month. The baby is due on January 12. Ò Satine said. Christian couldnÕt believe it. In less than a year he had abandoned his upper class life, found true love, gotten married, and was now about to become a father. ÒMost people take years to accomplish all that, he thought to himself before taking Satine in his arms. He had never been happier in his life. 

About a week later, Satine started to show some signs that she was pregnant. Her body hadnÕt begun to show it, but every morning Christian woke up to the sound of Satine having her morning sickness. At first, this terrified Christian. He had never been around a pregnant woman, except for when his mother was expecting his sister when he was only two, so he had no idea what was making his wife sick every single day. He had already seen her health go through so many ups and downs that he never hesitated to call Dr. Sherman about anything. When the doctor told him it was normal, it was hard for him to believe. However, he eventually got used to the idea, although it wasnÕt the most pleasant thing to wake up to. Time went on, and by the time Satine had reached the four-month mark, her morning sickness had started to subside. However, she was starting to show other physical and emotional signs of her pregnancy. 

ÒGood morning, darlingÓ Satine said cheerfully as she exited the bathroom. Christian was still surprised by how happy and normal she sounded after her morning sickness. ÒGood morning, diamond. I was just about to go make breakfast, what would you like?Ó Satine thought for a moment. ÒEggs would be nice, and some pickles. I have a really strong craving for pickles,Ó she said, explaining her reasoning for wanting raw pickles with eggs. Christian simply shook his head and headed downstairs to prepare another ÒcravingÓ breakfast. Strange side dishes had become common with SaltineÕs meals. Pickles were a favorite, as was chocolate, watermelon, any anything else that was incredibly hard to come by. 

Even with the strange food, morning sickness, and SatineÕs hormones having a field day, the couple was still incredibly happy. Christian tried really hard to be accommodating for Satine. He knew that she was going through a lot of discomfort, and making her a special meal was the least he could do. It was because of this that Satine avoided any major emotional meltdowns, which the doctor had warned Christian about in advance once it was apparent that Christian had no clue about pregnant women. In fact, the only thing that changed was SatineÕs shape. She seemed to be getting bigger by the day. At first this had upset her, but as time went on she got used to it. 

As the days grew colder and Christmas approached, Christian and Satine decided to invite their friends from Montemarte to stay with them over the holidays, until the baby was born. Christian had already sent them word of SatineÕs pregnancy, and everyone was shocked and excited to hear that the sparkling diamond was having a baby. 

On December 20, Christian was up on a ladder decorating the Christmas tree, while Satine watched (and criticized) him from below. ÒNo, it still looks crookedÓ she called out, in regards to the silver star that Christian was trying to balance on top of the tree. It looked fine to him, but he once again adjusted it. ÒOK, thatÕs good enough!Ó he said, and Satine agreed. He was halfway down the ladder when they heard a knock at the door. Satine practically jumped across the room to answer it, and the entry way was suddenly a wave of people hugging, congratulating, and giving holiday wishes. Satine was glad to see her old friends again. Harold gave them an update on the Moulin Rouge. The new show they had put together had been a success, and the theater was running just fine even without the DukeÕs money. Everyone still missed Satine and Christian. Even Nini was starting to miss them. 

Christmas went very smoothly considering the house was full of bohemians. ToulouseÕs gifts for everyone were paintings he had made. He even made one for the babyÕs room, a green fairy. Thankfully, there was no absinthe bottle in sight, and Satine and Christian were glad to put it in the nursery, once they started to put it together. Although the baby was due in just over 3 weeks, they had not started on the nursery yet. So, the day after Christmas, Christian and the bohemians began an adventure they had not seen the likes of before-interior decorating. Because they didnÕt know if the baby would be a boy or a girl, they decided to paint the nursery a pale green. They outlined silver stars on the walls, and painted a border near the ceiling. ToulouseÕs painting went on the wall next to the white crib. Once a few more pieces of furniture were in place, the nursery was done. However, Satine wanted to add one more touch to the room. She went into the trunk she had brought with her from Paris, and found a small figurine. She put the figurine on top of the dresser, so overlooking the room was a small red windmill. 

On January 11, Christian woke up to the sound of Satine yelling in his ear. ÒChristian! Wake up! ItÕs time!Ó In his exhaustion Christian didnÕt realize what she meant at first. ÒTime for what?Ó he asked sleepily. ÒTime to make a sandwich, Christian. What to you THINK itÕs time for?Ó Satine shouted again, and Christian suddenly realized what she was talking about. ÒOh my God! The baby! Oh, we have to call the doctor and get you to theÉYour suitcase! IÕll get the suitcase, no wait, I have to call the doctor, but how are we going to get there itÕs the middle of the nightÉÓ Christian was your typical father to be. Luckily, Toulouse and Harold came in, having been woken up by the noise. ÒWhatÕs going on?Ó Harold asked, but one look at Christian seemed to answer his question. Christian was still rambling about all the things he had to do, but didnÕt seem to be doing any of them. Harold took over for him, and told Toulouse to go call the doctor while he got Satine ready. Toulouse went downstairs and called the doctor, who agreed to send a carriage to pick them up, as no cabs were running at that hour. Somehow, Harold and Marie managed to get Satine downstairs and into the carriage along with Toulouse and Christian, who was still rambling about how he needed to call the doctor. 

By the time they had arrived at the hospital Christian had stopped rambling and was now trying to get Satine to stop screaming. Her contractions had started on the way there. The doctor came out to greet them, and led Christian, Harold, Marie, and Toulouse to a small waiting room. ÒIÕll come get you when something happensÓ he told them. 

If there was one thing Christian hated to do, it was wait. The four of them tried to pass the time by suggesting names for the baby. Harold had suggested ÒMadisonÓ for a girl and ÒDominickÓ for a boy. Toulouse had suggested ÒHenryÓ for a boy and ÒClarisseÓ for a girl. Marie said that she would have to see the baby before suggesting any names. Christian was still oblivious to everything. He heard Satine screaming from the other room. Although he knew the doctor wasnÕt hurting her, he couldnÕt stop thinking about the last time he heard her scream like that. One hour passed, then two, then three. After about three and a half hours, the doctor came out. 

ÒCongratulations, you have a healthy baby girl!Ó he said. Harold, Marie, and Toulouse all jumped up and congratulated Christian. ÒCan I see Satine?Ó Christian asked. The doctor said yes and showed Christian where she was. When Christian walked into the room, he saw Satine holding the baby. ÒHey you, come meet your daughter,Ó she said as she smiled at him. Christian had never seen anything more beautiful than the baby Satine held in her arms, except of course for Satine herself. ÒWhat do you want to call her?Ó she asked him. Christian wished he had paid attention to all the names that had been suggested earlier. One did stick out in his mind, although he wasnÕt sure if it had been one of the suggestions. ÒWhat about BrookeÓ he asked. Satine looked at her baby. ÒI think Brook sounds more like a middle name, donÕt you? How about Cassandra for her first name?Ó Christian agreed, and their daughter was named Cassandra Brooke. 

Soon Harold, Marie, and Toulouse joined Satine and Christian. Everyone wanted to hold Cassandra. The couple was told that Satine and Cassandra could leave the next day. Christian spent that night in the hospital, happier than he had ever been. 

A.N. DonÕt worry, this isnÕt the end. There will be at least one more chapter. I wasnÕt sure if people really rushed out to hospitals to give birth in 1900, but the opportunity to have Christian rambling about getting ready was too good to pass up. 


	14. Bedtime Stories

After The Show 

Chapter Fourteen: Bedtime Stories

A.N. Hello again! I really appreciate all the nice reviews IÕve gotten for this fic, especially with it being my first one. There might not be that much original story in this chapter, just to warn you, but I think itÕs kind of cute. For those of you who are just joining us, Satine just gave birth to a baby girl named Cassandra BrookeÉ

Four Years Later: 

Christian sat at his typewriter, staring out the window at a star filled sky. Suddenly, Cassandra came running into the room and throwing herself at him, breaking the peaceful night. Satine quickly followed her. 

ÒSomeone wonÕt go to sleep until sheÕs had one of her dadÕs special bedtime storiesÓ Satine explained why the four-year-old was still awake. ÒDaddy, tell me the story about Paris! Mommy says that you have a good one!Ó Cassandra was bouncing up and down on the bed. 

ÒAlright.Ó Christian sat back in his chair and started to tell the story. He knew exactly which one Satine had told their daughter about. ÒA long time ago, before you were born, I used to live in England. My family was very rich, but I decided I wanted to become a bohemian writer.Ó

CassandraÕs question was to be expected. ÒWhatÕs a bohemian?Ó Christian tried his best to explain it to his daughter. ÒWell, a bohemian is a person who doesnÕt believe that you need a lot of money to be happy. For them, all you need to be happy is four things-freedom, beauty, truth, and love. Those are the things I wanted to write about. There was one problem, though. Even though I believed in love above all other things, I had never been in love with anyone!Ó 

ÒWhat about Mommy?Ó Cassandra asked. Christian continued. ÒWell, I didnÕt know her yet. IÕm getting there. The first day I moved into my apartment, a sleeping man fell through my ceiling.Ó Cassandra was obviously confused by this. ÒSee, he had a sickness that caused him to fall asleep, and the people in the apartment above mine had been practicing a play. You know youÕre uncle Toulouse?Ó he asked. Cassandra nodded. ÒWell, thatÕs when I met him. And well, to make a long story short, I ended up getting the job of writer for their play. The only thing we had left to do was convince your uncle Harold that my writing was good enough. ThatÕs where your mother comes in.Ó Christian paused for a moment. How do you explain the Moulin Rouge to a four-year-old? He didnÕt think it would be a good idea to tell Cassandra how her mother had been a courtesan. Luckily, Satine spoke up. 

ÒYes, thatÕs the night your father and I met. You see, at the time, I was a, um, a dancer, at this nightclub. You know that red windmill on the dresser in your room? Well, thatÕs a model of the nightclub that I worked at-the Moulin Rouge. It means red windmill in French.Ó Satine explained as she saw her daughter trying to understand the foreign words. ÒAnyway, that night, I was supposed to meet with an evil duke. He had a lot of money, and we needed so that we could put on the play your father had been hired to write. But I ended up meeting your father first. By the end of that night, I had fallen in love with him.Ó Cassandra looked at her mother. ÒThatÕs it? That was kind of shortÉÓ she said. Christian laughed. ÒNo, no. ThereÕs more. See, that duke was a very mean man. He wanted your mother to be in love with him and keep her all to himself. He did some very mean things, but your mother and I came through it more in love then ever. But your mother was very sick.Ó Christian felt himself choking up. He had not given SatineÕs illness a second thought since she had been cured of it so long ago. ÒSee, your mommy had a disease called consumption. She would cough a lot, and faint sometimes. After we put on our play for the first time, she fainted. Your uncle Harold told us to come here so she could get better.Ó 

ÒDid she?Ó CassandraÕs face was full of worry for her mother. Satine giggled. ÒWell, you donÕt see me coughing or fainting now, do you?Ó she asked. Cassandra shook her head, and Satine finished the story. ÒAfter your father and I got to America, the mean duke came back. But this time, we caught him and the police took him away. After awhile, your father and I got married and ended up having you. And that, my dear, is the end which means itÕs bedtime.Ó Cassandra sighed and followed Satine back to her bedroom. 

After about twenty minutes, Satine returned. She got into bed and Christian took her in his arms. ÒWant me to tell you your bedtime story now?Ó Christian playfully asked. Even after all of the events in SatineÕs life since her return from withdrawal, she still couldnÕt get to sleep without hearing that story. Satine giggled and nodded. She felt a little silly, having just told a story to her four year old daughter and now having to have her husband tell one to her. Christian began the story. ÒOnce upon a time in a far away land, there was a beautiful princess. Although there were many other girls in the kingdom, she was the most beautiful of all. Everyone in the kingdom loved her. Do you know what her name was?Ó Satine smiled and nodded. ÒSatine.Ó Christian continued the story. ÒThatÕs right. Her name was Satine. Now, princess Satine lived in a very nice castle. She had gold things and silver things and diamond things. Every night she had men lining up to buy her love with diamonds and gold. But the princess was not happy.Ó Satine feigned worry as she looked into ChristianÕs eyes. ÒWhy?Ó 

Christian laughed as he continued. ÒPrincess Satine wasnÕt happy because she never had anyone who really loved her. She hoped that one day someone would come who loved her for who she was, not just for the gold and silver and diamonds. But night after night more men kept coming who were only interested in one night with the princess for her jewels. Princess Satine was very sad. Ò Satine put on a look that looked as if she was about to cry. ÒBut then, one night, a poor poet came to the castle. He didnÕt care about the princessÕs money. He saw princess Satine and instantly fell in love with her. It wasnÕt long before princess Satine fell in love with the poet as well. Now she was very happy. She knew that she had found someone who loved her for who she really was. And the princess and the poet lived happily ever after. Ò

ÒThanks, Christian. Ò Satine said as she yawned. Christian laughed. ÒI think my princess is getting a little tired. Good night, diamond. I love you.Ó

ÒGood night, my poor poet. I love you too.Ó With that, Satine turned over onto her side and turned out the light. Slowly, both Christian and Satine drifted off to sleep as they did every night, happy. 

The End

A.N. Once again, thanks for all the support and good reviews! I might write a sequel to this eventually. 


End file.
